Jim Brass
Jim Brass is een rechercheur voor de Las Vegas politie. Hij werkt vaak nauw samen met de nachtploeg van de Las Vegas Crime Lab. Persoonlijkheid Terwijl Brass nooit zou kunnen worden beschuldigd van het zijn van een zachte politieman, toont hij respect voor de regels door de jaren heen. Nadat de FBI Jack een verdachte met zijn hoofd op de tafel sloeg kwam Brass binnen rennen en zij dat ze in dit gebouw volgens de regels werkte. Nadat David Hodges een fictief verhaal creëerde waarin Brass zijn stok gebruikte op een verdachte zei Wendy Simms dat Brass niet het type is om verdachten in elkaar te slaan. Vaardigheden Brass fungeert meestal als de sterke man voor het CSI-team en is degene die de meeste arrestaties en ondervragingen van verdachten doet. Hij is meestal degene die zijn pistool trekt en het niet leuk vindt als de CSI's proberen om gevaarlijke zaken over te nemen zoals het zelf arresteren van verdachten. Vroegere Leven Brass onthult in de aflevering Brain Doe dat zijn vader, die ook een politieman was, agressief was en dat hij begon terug te slaan toen hij 15 jaar oud was. Op de middelbare school melde hij zich aan bij de United States Marine Corps en deed hij twee missies in Vietnam. Daarna spendeerde hij 20 jaar werkend in New Jersey, zich opwerkend naar Detective. Tijdens het werk in Vice, werkte hij hard om de afdeling schoon te krijgen van de vijandigheid van veel van zijn ex-collega's. Brass dronk soms onder stress en verdoezelde dat door hoesttabletjes te nemen om de geur van de alcohol in zijn mond te verbergen. Terwijl zijn vrouw een affaire had met Mike O'Toole, had Brass zijn eigen affaire met een ander lid van de Vice Squad, Annie Kramer, die later naar Los Angeles verhuisde en daar gezagsvoerder werd. Brass beweerde dat de affaire van zijn vrouw hun huwelijk geruïneerd heeft en niet andersom, en dat zij een weg uit het huwelijk zocht. Jim Brass kwam in de jaren '90 naar Las Vegas. Biografie Seizoen 1 Nadat CSI Holly Gribbs vermoord werd op haar eerste werkdag, verloor Brass zijn positie aan Gil Grissom. Brass kreeg toen de positie van rechercheur. Seizoen 6 Brass probeerde Sofia Curtis te counselen, omdat zij gelooft dat ze misschien per ongeluk een andere officier heeft vermoord in een chaotische shoot-out met een bende drugsdealers tijdens de aflevering A Bullet Runs Through It. Hij is later verbijsterd en geteisterd met schuld als hij beseft dat hij degene was die de officier heeft neergeschoten. Later, op de begrafenis van de officier, benaderde zijn weduwe Brass en toen hij vertelde dat hij zich verschrikkelijk schuldig voelde, vertelde zij hem dat ze hem al vergeven had. Brass gaf zijn volmacht aan collega en vriend Gil Grissom, die het leven van Brass redde door hem te laten opereren om een kogel te verwijderen. Na de operatie werd Brass omringd door zijn andere familie: het CSI nachtdienst team. Seizoen 7 Brass ging naar een tattooshop en liet daar de datum waarop hij was neergeschoten tattoëren op het litteken van de kogel. Relatie met Ellie Brass Brass heeft een vervreemde dochter, Ellie Brass, die niet biologisch van hem is (dit is niet bekend bij haar). Hij legt dit op de volgende manier uit aan Warrick Brown in de aflevering Ellie: "Call it the mailman's. Ellie doesn't know." In feite is Ellie's biologische vader voormalig New Jersey Vice agent Mike O'Toole. Ellie werkt als een prostituee in Los Angeles, naar de diepe teleurstelling van Jim Brass. Ondanks haar rebelse gedrag houdt Brass nog veel van haar en heeft hij een foto van haar als kind op zijn bureau staan. Wanneer hij ontdekt dat zij aan de drugs zit houdt hij haar bij zich totdat ze ervan af is, maar hun relatie blijft gespannen en moeilijk. Brass is neergeschoten door William Cutler, een gezochte verdachte in een drievoudige moord. Wanneer hij in kritieke toestand in het ziekenhuis ligt, in de aflevering Way to Go, lijkt Ellie meer bezig te zijn met het pensioen dan met de overlevingskans van haar vader. Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Jim_Brass Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Politiebureau personeel